


A Second Chance

by TheCelestialAlchemist



Series: Bits and Pieces [3]
Category: D.Gray-man, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Mention of Character Death, Reincarnation, femharry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCelestialAlchemist/pseuds/TheCelestialAlchemist





	

Kanda looked down silently as Mugen shattered, Lavi's hammer cracked and Lenalee's boots turned to dust.

She had been the Heart, and now everyone knew. Everyone realised the mistake they had made.

But Kanda didn't care, he simply left for his room, where he sat on his bed and watched the Lotus petals fall.

He made his choice. Kneeling on the floor, he pulled a case out from under his bed.

It was long and revealed silk when he opened it. Kanda pushed the silk aside to show a katana, identical to Mugen, only without the properties that the Innocence sword had.

Without hesitating, Kanda unsheathed the sword and slid it into his body, not making a sound as pain tore through him and his blood started pooling on the floor.

As his life faded away, Kanda saw a bright light gradually form in front of him. As his heart stopped, he saw Alaina Walker smile at him and hold out her hand.

He lifted his and joined them together. Alaina pulled him up and out of his body. Kanda turned around as he heard his door slam open, watching as Lenalee and Lavi both ran into his room, Lavi gasping at the sight of his dead hunched over body as Lenalee screamed loudly, bringing the rest of the Order to his room.

The two spirits watched as Komui pushed through “Out of the way please.” He dropped to the ground beside Kanda’s body and, with hesitation clear on his face, pressed two fingers to the pulse point first on the neck, and then the wrist of the corpse.

A grim look clear on his face, his stood and turned to the group amassed outside Kanda’s door. “He’s dead. Very recently.” His voice was sombre.

“But why would he do that? I though he was fine being with the Order.” Lenalee cried.

“I couldn’t tell you Lenalee, I honestly don’t know.” Komui spoke.

* * *

Kanda and Alaina turned away from their friends and walked towards the wall. As they went through it, their surroundings darkened before becoming a bright white as they passed through to the other side. There they stood, looking around before Alaina suddenly gasped in pain, clutching at her chest. Her skin darkened to the grey of the Noah before the colour started moving across her body, a grey mist coming from her right side to form Neah, the 14th Noah. He looked at his hands in wonder before lunging toward Alaina and grabbing her in a tight hug, whispering into her ear as he did so.

“I’m sorry. I am so _so_ sorry.”

Alaina smiled softly and moved back from Neah, who straightened.

“It’s alright, it wasn’t your fault.” She spoke, leaning back against Kanda, who wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

“It was going to happen eventually. They haven’t trusted me for ages.” She revealed.

“Che, idiots didn’t know who they were messing with.” Kanda scoffed.

Alaina smiled up at him. “Uh huh. When Master finds out he is going to be furious.” She giggled.

Kanda paused for a second, remembering how the runaway General had nearly decimated Howard Link when he found out that the other male was staying in Alaina’s room as part of her watch.

Neah looked at the two former Exorcists in front of him. He smiled at the fact that his niece had managed to find happiness despite all that had happened to her and even though they were dead now, she was still happy.

Suddenly, the three’s attention was caught by a brilliant white light appearing in front of them. Alaina looked down as her left arm started glowing in response. Her head snapped up, meeting the light blue eyes of a male with short brown hair and a scruffy beard.

He smiled at the group of three before speaking. “As you can probably tell, you are all dead. Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do for you there. Kanda, you destroyed your Regenitive Core. Alaina, you needed Crown Clown to keep the hole in your heart filled and Neah, your existence was relying on Alaina’s. So I can’t send you back, but I can send you on. Or I could give you a new life instead. It is all up to you, as a repayment for all you have been through.”

The three looked at each other before Alaina stepped forward. “A new life, one were we don’t have to fight in this stupid war? One were we can be at peace?”

“You won’t have to fight in this war, it will be over soon. Peace, it is up to you. I won’t control how you live your life.” God replied.

Alaina turned to look at the two males behind her. “It’s up to you to decide what you want to do, but I really want to take this chance and live a life where I’m not hated for what I look like.”

She turned back to God and stepped towards him. A few seconds later she felt two presences at her shoulders and she smiled.

God spoke. “I should tell you, I can’t control who you are reborn as. I can make sure you will be born together, in the same time period, though I can’t guarantee the same year. Is that fine? Are you still going to go through with this?”

The two males hands’ tightened on Alaina’s shoulders and she nodded. “We are.”

God smiled. “You will regain your memories as you grow up, by the age of 13, you will have them completely. Well then, let’s get you sent on your way.” He approached them and going from oldest to youngest, touched their foreheads. As they started fading away, he called out. “Have fun, and don’t come back anytime soon, I don’t want to see you for centuries.”

* * *

The three completely faded. “Good luck, you’re gonna need it.” He spoke to himself. He turned around, facing someone who hadn’t been there before. “So attached, you left that world as soon as she died.” He said in a teasing voice.

“Alaina was a good girl, she didn’t deserve to die like that. I did my best, but my best wasn’t enough.” The other male said.

“Here I thought you wouldn’t get attached. In fact I distinctly remember you saying that getting attached to a human was a stupid thing to do, Raziel. Or do you prefer your human name now?” God questioned.

“Regardless to my attachment, my Idiot Apprentice still died long before she should have.” Cross Marian spoke heatedly, looking away from his creator.

“Relax, she will be reincarnated and will regain her memories. The three of them will be fine.” God calmed the male in front of him. God tilted his head, studying the Archangel intently.

“Do you want to go with them?” he questioned.

Raziel’s head snapped up, before he looked away just as quickly, trying to disguise his eagerness to follow the young girl he had become attached to.

God laughed. “Go Raziel. Go find your Apprentice in a world where she has never been before.”

The Archangel simply nodded his head before flying away in a flash of light and the sound of wings.

God smiled before he too, disappeared from that plane of existence.

* * *

_1965_

Twins were wailing as they came into the world. Their mother Deanna smiled as they were passed to her. “The older one is Mana Dean Campbell, the younger one is Neah Samuel Campbell.”

“Mary, come meet your little brothers.” Samuel Campbell called. His eleven year old daughter ran in, and came up to the hospital bed.

“They’re both so tiny.” She breathed.

“Yes they are, which means you need to protect them. Can you do that?” Her mother asked.

“Of course.” Mary nodded determinedly.

* * *

_1978_

 A crying baby was brought into a silent hospital. Only a few weeks old and he had been abandoned. On his chest was a weird and oddly shaped birthmark. He had only a note with his name on it when he was left on the doorstep of the orphanage.

 Yu Alma Kanda 

* * *

_1980_

 A baby girl was born to two magical parents. Alaina Lyra Potter. Bright green eyes looked back at her parents smiling faces, before she too smiled back at them.

A year and three months later, that little girl would gain a bright red scar down the left side of her face the same night her parents would die fighting a Dark Lord.

* * *

Notes:

Raziel is the Archangel of Mystery and the Keeper of Secrets, which I thought suited Cross rather well.

DGM/HP/SPN crossover

Kanda and Alaina are in a relationship

Neah remembers, Mana doesn’t

Cross goes back to Earth to find Alaina


End file.
